


Don't Hang Up

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Even though Nikki was an ocean away, she wouldn't let that stop her from making Jonesy delirious. (One-shot.)





	Don't Hang Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to fanfiction.net in 2015.
> 
> Warning: Profanity, very suggestive themes, and sexual activities lie ahead.
> 
> ...I named this entire story after a Britney Spears song.

Nikki told Jonesy to call her hours ago. Of course, he probably didn't know what time to call her, since her current time zone was far different than that of Toronto, but, with the advent of technology, he could have just googled it.

Nevertheless, she waited impatiently for him. She impatiently waited to see his name flash upon her screen. To see his handsome face. To see his endless brown eyes. To see his stubble, the stubble she felt when they kissed. To see his boyish smirk. To see  _him_. (And to see his tongue. Oh, that tongue was  _such_  a phenomenon.)

It was getting later into the night, yet her energy increased. The anticipation was nearly killing her, but she wouldn't let him see her eager side. Not yet. She was the cool, low-key girl—not the eager, I'm-counting-down-the-minutes-until-I-see-you-again girl.

Her heart jumped when she glanced at her screen.

_Incoming video call from Jonesy Garcia._

After making sure the camera focused on her composed face, she accepted his call.

"Hey, gorgeous," graced her ears.

"Long time, no see." She grinned. "Know what time it is?"

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Oh shit, it's only nine here. I'm sorry, babe."

"It's fine. Just wanted you to know how long I've been waiting."

He laughed. "Passive-aggressive much?"

"That's my speciality." She snorted.

With a bittersweet smile lingering, he said, "I've missed that. I've also missed you… a lot."

"I've missed you too, Jonesy."

"So, how's Europe going? Having fun?"

"If having fun means immersing myself in everything Western Europe has to offer, then, yes, I'm having fun." She had been beyond excited for this opportunity to come her way a few months ago; her writing professor brought this trip to her attention, saying she would be the perfect fit for it. And—lo and behold—she was. She told Jonesy all about the spectacles in Spain, the people in Portugal, and the food in France before saying, "I'm in Germany right now and it's nice here, but France was my favorite place so far. It was beyond amazing. I'd love to go there again with you."

"Who knows? We might just honeymoon there."

Reminded of the jewelry on her left hand, she looked down and blushed. They had been planning to get married once they both graduated from university; he even gave her a ring before the end of their sophomore year, proposing and sealing the deal. "Sounds great, but I'd rather visit again much sooner," she said, making eye contact with him again.

"That works, too. I'm down to be anywhere with you, Nik. Name the place and I'm there."

She loved his endless loyalty. It deserved to be rewarded. "How about my hotel room? More specifically, my body on this hotel bed."

He purred. "Wish I could make that happen, babe."

She smirked. "I thought I just had to name the place and you'd be there."

"Kinda hard to do when no plane ticket and an ocean get in the way."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"By talking to me."

He cocked an eyebrow, a familiar smirk gracing his face. "Talking?"

"Well, not your average talking. Better, in fact." She scooted away from the camera, making sure he ogled her half-naked body. "You're lucky I love you enough to make my bra and panties match for once."

"Hell yeah, I am." His camera showed less of his face and more of his body, only being dressed in leopard boxers. He remembered how their last video chat went and he assumed this one would be the same—and he assumed right. What a time to be alive. "Just so you know, I came prepared, too."

After briefly licking her lips, she said, "Just be prepared to come again."

"I love the way you think."

She made herself comfortable. "Tell me what else you love about me."

His voice seductive, he said, "I love everything about you, Nikki. I love the taste of your skin, the smell of your hair, the looks you give me, the sound of your voice. I love everything you do. The way you get goosebumps when I kiss your body. The way your toes curl when I go lower. The way you gasp when I'm finally where you want me. The way your back arches when I take you there. I miss it."

She closed her eyes briefly, picturing the things he described. The way she panted his name played in her head. "I miss it, too. I miss  _you_. I just want you to touch me everywhere. I mean, I love my touch just as much as yours, but you just do something to me."

"And I love hearing you say that." He gazed at her with bedroom eyes. "You know I'm always thinking about you."

"Same, especially tonight." Seeing all the happy, cozy couples walking the Parisian streets a couple days ago reminded her too much of Jonesy and everything she wanted to do with him. She hoped tonight could rectify that. She needed them to continue being a happy, cozy couple from a distance—at least until she got back from her study-abroad trip. Then they'd be inseparable.

"You know what I'm thinking of right now?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking of where my mouth should be."

"And where might that be?" she asked, slowly placing a hand between her thighs.

"On your lips, then down your neck and chest, teasing you around your stomach, then between your legs."

Her fingers played with the seam of her panties. "I'm loving that concept."

"When you come back, I'll make it a reality." His boxers began tempting him, and they sure as hell tempted her.

"Please," she found herself saying. She wished his hips could find her own right now. She didn't know how hard it was to endlessly receive love from someone, only to be separated from them—not until this trip. She missed grinding her hips on his. She missed the way he made her feel like the only girl in the universe. She missed the way she took him to the stars. Her hands dipped behind her panties, below the surface. "I didn't realize how addictive you were until you weren't by my side."

"Must be the Garcia charm. It's dangerous," he joked as she moaned and sighed before him. He lost his own breath as his hands explored what was beneath his boxers, amusing himself with thoughts of Nikki.

"Yeah, it's lethal," she deadpanned before feeling criminally good. Her intensity picked up in hopes of emulating his touch. She knew how to make herself see stars, but doing it in front of Jonesy made her want to see galaxies, everything she'd left unexplored. "Fuck."

His own breathing was labored and his hands were occupied, obsessed with the thought of being buried inside her and sending her body to the heavens. "If I was in that room, I'd do you right. I'd leave you saying my name all night."

Closing her eyes and wishing that could be her reality, she grinned and chuckled. "That's it—just rhyme for me, Jonesy."

"As long as you say my name again."

Keeping her rhythm steady, she purred, "Jonesy."

He groaned. His name never sounded so right.

"If only my hand was yours," she mused, sending her mind into overdrive. "That'd really get me off."

"Sounds like you're doing just fine on your own."

"I could be doing a lot better if your head was between my thighs, among other things." Her hand worked faster. Her fingers crept deeper and deeper.

Her name was on his lips, along with a few expletives when he caught her drift. "Shit, that's hot."

She rubbed harder. "When I get home, being on top of you is number one on my to-do list."

The very thought of her being perched on top of him, grinding on his hips and claiming his body, made him delirious. Especially when he thought about her facing the other way and how perfect her waist would feel beneath his hands. His breathing grew heavier, syncing up with her sighs and moans. "Perfect," he said, his voice huskier.

She loved that voice a lot, but she also knew what it could lead to. She knew it all too well. "Jonesy, hold on for me. Just keep holding on for me, babe," she seduced amid her own heavy breathing. "Don't hang up until I'm through with you."

He loved it when she called him  _babe_ ; whenever she did, he knew how she felt when he said it to her. It took all his energy not to explode so soon, but—after thinking of hockey, basketball, Drake's new album, and his favorite sci-fi movies—he did it for her. "I'm not going anywhere, Nik," he insisted. "I'm not going anywhere, especially if you aim your camera lower for a moment."

She tilted her screen so that her hips and thighs were all he saw.

"Better?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," he said, his voice strained. Those were the thighs he wanted smothered on his face, straddling his waist. "Fuck me."

"I would if I could." After adjusting the camera so he could see almost all of her again, she finally found the right speed and moved with it. She shuddered. "It almost feels like you."

"Hitting all the right spots?"

"Just like you would." She brought herself into a state of delirium, brought herself to the stars.

From what he heard, it sounded like she was close and, considering his mind couldn't leave the thought of her grinding on top of him alone, he was close too. His hand worked faster beneath his leopard boxers just as one of her hands frantically travelled up and down her body, the other working beneath the surface.

Her palm and fingers burned hotter and hotter, like the brightest stars in the sky. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer. "Oh, Jonesy," she moaned as her back arched and her hips bucked.

Jonesy held on as long as he could but, after hearing his name fall from her lips, he combusted and groaned, " _Nikki_."

After exploding like a supernova, Nikki took time to catch her breath and think about what she felt. Something about touching herself with him watching and him doing the same for her excited her; it was different for them. She would rather physically be with him, no doubt, but this would definitely suffice for another week. This reminded herself that she was in charge of her body, too. She knew what made herself scream. He just happened to be her voyeur.

Once she paid attention to something that wasn't her own breathing, she realized they panted at the same rate. Even with an ocean separating them, their breathing still synchronized.

She sat upright after minutes of recovery and looked at Jonesy until he did the same.

"Mmm, that felt amazing," Nikki confessed once she had his attention.

"Yeah, that was  _good_." He needed that release, but he also needed  _her_. "Not as good as actually being with you, though."

"I know, especially because I really feel like cuddling with you right now."

"Just wrap your arms around a pillow and think of me, babe."

She snorted. "Gee, thanks. Be sure to do the same for me."

"Of course." He sighed. "So, I have to wait two weeks until you're home?"

Her grin was bittersweet. "Two weeks won't kill you, Jonesy. As much as I don't like the distance, I think it makes us stronger. In the end, we're still two separate people."

"Two separate people who love being together."

"That's true." Her cheeks flushed. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek and feel his fingers run through her hair as they talked, but that was one of many things an internet connection couldn't provide her. "But just think of how intense the sex will be when I get back from Europe."

He purred. "Homecoming sex—probably the only kind of sex we haven't had."

She chuckled. "Well, that and ex sex."

"We can always pretend to break up, fuck around, and still be together."

"That's a possibility." She smirked, entertaining the idea of long-distance pillow talk. "Wanna know what my fave kinds of sex are?"

He leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"I've always been a fan of angry sex. It's hot," she divulged. "I also appreciate when we sneak away from everyone, and when we do it in a crazy location."

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I love a little adventure. The risk of getting caught gives me so much adrenaline."

"Me, too. Remember that time by my parents' pool?"

That one question gave her vivid flashbacks to the summer after freshman year. She grinned. The gang had spent a day in Jonesy and Jen's pool, where, after the group left, Nikki's splash fight with Jonesy burned with tension. Such tension led to some heated moments on the patio, leaving her with a different view of lounge chairs… and bikinis. "I'm getting a fever just thinking about it."

"Good." Satisfied with her reply, he asked, "So, wanna talk next Friday?"

"Sure; I'll save the date. Maybe I'll show up completely naked next time. Decisions, decisions…"

His eyes widened. "It's not too late for you to do that now, you know."

She rolled her eyes before grinning. "But I get my kicks from making you wait."

"You know your teasing isn't always fun for me, babe."

"But doesn't it reward you in the end?"

"I guess you're right about that."

She winked. "Never forget that."

"I love you, Nikki." He wished he could touch her face at this very moment, to complement his words. However, the look in his eyes always indicated that his words were genuine.

"I love you too, Jonesy. I love you so much." Her lips tingled in anticipation of a kiss, but, to her disappointment, she wouldn't be able to receive one. Not for another two weeks. Despite their inability to kiss or touch right now, she would still have her fun. She would still leave him wanting more, so she pushed her bra straps down, hinting that something more would follow. "It looks like I've gotta go. Getting off gets tiring, you know."

Seeing that her bra was falling lower, he asked, "You could always sleep in late, right?"

"Yeah, but I should probably go now," she teased. As she slid one of her bra cups lower, she said, "Bye, Jonesy."

And, before he could see anything more, the video feed went black.

_Call ended._

He slouched in his chair and groaned. That girl was such a minx, but one day he would marry that minx and it would all be worth it. She knew how to turn him on, how to keep him at bay, how to love him. She was magnetic. A few thousand miles would never change that.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Only one week until he could see her face on his screen again. Only two until he could see her in person again. Maybe she was right about a little healthy distance. It would all be worth it.

Until the weeks flew by, he would be thinking of her and her presence. And, with the lingering image of her bra falling down, he would be acting on his thoughts the best way he could.

Unlike her, he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Nikki smiled at her screen after hanging up. After teasing what was behind her bra, she knew what  _he'd_  be doing for the rest of the night. Sexually frustrating him was one of her favorite pastimes, aside from writing. She would have so many stories to tell after this trip, so much to write about and share with everyone who mattered.

For the sake of her travel writing and new experiences in her relationship, she accepted her distance from Jonesy. She would see him in two weeks—one week if she counted their next video chat.

She would wait as patiently as she could until she saw his face again. She wasn't the eager, I'm-counting-down-the-minutes-until-I-see-you-again girl. She was the girl who wanted to roam the world with her man in mind. She would be the patient girl.

"Good things come to those who wait," her mom (and every other human being) said.

Despite practicing her patience, she couldn't wait to see his jaw drop when she'd wear nothing but her skin next Friday night.


End file.
